The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Search engines are software applications for searching the Internet based on search queries. Search results provided by search engines in response to search queries usually list a series of Internet addresses. The Internet addresses in the series are usually included in the search result because such Internet addresses have been sufficiently popular that a large number of other web sites have added hyperlinks to the Internet addresses.